Laying up by placing fibers makes it possible to make a formed composite part, for example a portion of an aircraft fuselage, reinforced by continuous fibers. The deposition of the first ply is always a problem, particularly when the fiber impregnation polymer is not sufficiently tacky to make the fibers adhere to the tool and allow the application of the tension required for removal to the fibers. A variety of solutions are known in the prior art, but these solutions require operations for the manual preparation of the tool. Further, most solutions of the prior art are adapted for the automatic laying up of a preform preferably on a surface with a convex shape. The solutions of the prior art, particularly those that use removal fabric, are complex to implement on a non-developable form, as said fabric tends to crease in such a case.
Document FR 2 989 308 describes a method for attaching a first ply while laying up a composite fibrous preform with a thermoplastic matrix, which method comprises the installation of ceramic fibers impregnated with thermoplastic resin on the laying up surface of the tool. The installation of individual fibers makes it possible to follow complex tool shapes, particularly those that are not developable. However, this solution of the prior art is difficult to automate.